Ni Con El Petalo De Una Rosa
by Marie Emma Hdz
Summary: TheEnvasnceceFanficContest- a una mujer no se le pega... Bella lo aprendio a la mala manera...


**The Evanescence Fanfic Contest**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de la gran señora Stephanie Meyer la historia es completamente mía.

**Nombre del Fic: **Ni Con El Pétalo De Una Rosa.

**Nombre del Autor/es: **MaaRiie CulleN WaaYlaanD

**Número de Palabras: **9. 240.

**Advertencias: **Contiene escenas de violencia y sexuales descriptivas. Puede dañar la sensibilidad del lector.

**Pareja Elegida: **Jacob/Bella/Edward

**Canción en la que se inspiró: Al principio fue ****WHERE WILL YOU GO, **después llegaron** LIES, WHISPER, TOURNIQUET, RESTLESS, LITHIUM **y** BLEED**

**Nota de autor: **Este fic contiene escenas fuertes, pueden dañar la sensibilidad del lector. Sobre aviso no hay engaño. Los trozos de canciones que están en negrita, son lo que los protagonistas piensan, porque el One está contado desde tercera persona, al final vendrá el nombre de la canción y de quien es el pensamiento.

* * *

><p><strong>NI CON EL PETALO DE UNA ROSA.<strong>

**How can I pretend?**

**That I don't see**

**What you hide so carelessly**

**I saw her bleed**

**And you heard me breathe**

**And I froze inside myself**

**And turned away**

**I must be dreaming**

**Bleed, Bella.**

Abrió los ojos en la oscuridad, sintiendo un dolor terrible que atravesaba su cabeza, de sien a sien, miro a su alrededor, tratando de reconocer el lugar donde estaba, escuchaba a lo lejos un pitido furioso, que la incomodaba.

Suspiro, trato de mover la mano pero unos cables se lo impidieron, bajo la vista a su muñeca izquierda descubriendo que tenía unas ajugas incrustadas en su piel… agujas… suero… ¿Dónde estaba?

Sus ojos se adaptaron a la oscuridad… un jadeo salió de su boca. Estaba en un cuarto de hospital…

¿Cómo llego ahí?

Se intentó parar, sentarse en la cama, pero unas manos la detuvieron.

- no te muevas- le ordeno una voz conocida.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto, consternada, dejándose caer nuevamente en la cama.

- estas lastimada, muy grave… te has roto dos costillas, una herida un poco profunda en el costado izquierdo, contusiones en la cabeza.- la voz sonaba frustrada y enojada.- lo siento… perdóname- sintió su cabeza en su brazo.

- no fue tu culpa…- trato de consolarlo.

- claro que sí, Bella… te prometí que nunca más te volvería a hacer daño… y mira… estas en el hospital por mi culpa… si no… si hubiera sido más…

- Edward- le corto Bella, acarició sus cabellos- no fue tu culpa… fue mía... no debí… irme con él… confié en él… y… lo siento…

De repente, recordó todo… absolutamente todo…

**6 meses antes. **

- ¡Bella, querida!- oyó que le gritaban.

- ¡ya voy, mamá!- grito en respuesta.

Se terminó de arreglar, se echó una última mirada al espejo y se bajó corriendo. Llegó a la sala, donde vio a sus padres, a él y a sus suegros.

- hola- saludo cortésmente, se apresuró a ir al lado de él.

- hola- saludo este, besándola suavemente en los labios.

- Jacob- advirtió Charlie Swan.

- lo siento, señor- Jacob se separó de su novia, pero no la soltó de la cintura.

- bueno, chicos… vamos a comer- anunció Sara, la madre de Jacob.

Salieron de la sala y se dirigieron a la puerta, Jacob y Bella hasta el final. Antes de salir, Jacob paró a Bella.

- ¿te irás así?- le pregunto, señalando su vestido.

Bella miró el vestido, le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, azul oscuro con puntos negros, tenía un escote discreto pero sensual, con un tipo cinturón con tres botones en la parte de enfrente, parecía como si llevara otra camisa abajo, de maga corta.

- me gusta- se encogió de hombros- me veo bien, ¿no?

- claro que sí- Jacob rió nerviosamente y miro a sus padres, estaban platicando con los de Bella- pero… no sé… me gusta más el rojo.

- Jake- Bella le paso una mano por los cabellos negros- ya no tengo tiempo de cambiarme… nos tenemos que ir ya, además- añadió- me gusta este vestido.

- como quieras, entonces- molesto, Jacob se quitó de encima su mano, salió de la casa y Bella lo siguió cerró y corrió a lado de Jake. Le sorprendió su actitud.

- ¿te enojaste?- le pregunto mientras llegaba con sus padres.

- no- contesto bruscamente.

- bien, chicos- Reneé se acercó a los jóvenes- Jake, tú te llevaras a Bells, nosotros a tus padres, nos vemos en el restaurante en Port Ángeles, ¿ok?

- claro- Jacob sonrió y empujo suavemente a Bella, para qué caminara.

Le ayudo a subir a su auto y cerró de un portazo, se despidió con la mano de los adultos y se metió en él, cerró y dio vida al motor.

Se fueron como alma que lleva el diablo de la casa Swan, pasaron unos momentos en silencio.

- ¿Jake?- la voz de ella salió con timidez.

- dime- contesto este bruscamente.

- ¿te enojaste?

- no… solo que me molesto que no me hicieras caso… solo te lo decía para que te vieras más guapa, el vestido rojo se te ve mejor.

- gracias por preocuparte por mí- Bella sonrió, encantada- pero yo puedo escoger mi propio vestuario.

- ¿ah, sí?- Jacob acelero más- entonces para la próxima vez que quieras ir de compras, no te acompaño yo, mejor le dices a tus amigas… o a tu madre- añadió en voz baja.

- pero…siempre vas conmigo…

- iba… dices que eres muy capaz de escoger tu propia ropa, supongo que no necesitas de ayuda.

- Jacob- Bella lo miró detenidamente- vamos, mi amor…

- no, nada- le cortó este, enojado- ya te dije, no te vuelvo a acompañar.

Bella suspiró, miro por la ventana y murmuro:

- ok… no te lo volveré a pedir.

Jacob y Bella eran novios desde hace 9 meses, se conocían desde niños, ya que sus padres eran amigos de toda la vida. Bella veía a Jacob como su hermano mayor, pero después, cuando cumplió los 15, empezó a sentir cosas por él…

Su mejor amiga y casi hermana, Alice Cullen le dijo que ella estaba enamorada de Jacob.

Los Cullen, los Black y los Swan se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo, Carlisle y Esme, Sara y Billy, Reneé y Charlie eran amigos de la infancia, era normal que sus hijos también lo fueran.

Bella se llevaba muy bien con Alice, mejor que con las hermanas mayores de Jacob, las gemelas Rachel y Rebecca, se quedaba a dormir en casa de Alice todos los fines de semana, empezando el viernes y acabando el domingo en la noche, así que técnicamente, los Cullen eran su otra familia. Edward y Emmett la querían como otra hermana menor.

Pero desde que empezó a salir con Jacob, sus pijamadas eternas eran… escasas… solo a veces, y cuando Jacob quería, Bella podía ir a la casa Cullen, pero le prohibía a Bella que hablara con Emmett y Edward, sobre todo con este último. En el instituto era otra cosa, Jacob iba un año adelante que Bella, Alice y Edward, Emmett iba en último año, junto con Jacob. La novia de Emmett, Rosalie Hale, iba con Jacob en varias clases. Jasper, hermano gemelo de Rosalie, también iba en acuerdo con Alice.

Jacob aceptaba que Bella hablara con Edward y Jasper, porque eran sus amigos, pero odiaba que Mike Newton hablara con ella.

La empezó a dejar en sus clases y esperarla al final, no se separaba de ella, Bella apenas podía hablar con Alice, Jasper y Edward. No se quejaba, amaba a Jacob con todas sus fuerzas. Se dejó manipular por él, a tal grado que ya casi no le dirigía la palabra a Edward, Emmett, Jasper y cualquier chico salvo su padre y él.

Bella empezaba a tenerle miedo a Jacob, él la empujaba suavemente o la garraba con mucha fuerza en la muñeca, le decía que no se veía bien con esa ropa o que no le quedaban bien esos jeans cuando se amoldaba en perfecto con su silueta. Pero no decía nada… amaba a Jacob, aunque este la hiciera sentir mal. No le importaba… lo amaba.

Jacob era su salvación de este mundo de mierda. Los problemas en su casa se empezaron a agravar cuando estando con la familia, cenando o platicando, le llegaba un mensaje de texto e inmediatamente le tenía que contestar, porque si no él se enojaba. Pero lo aceptaba, Bella sabía que los padres de Jake peleaban mucho… haciéndole sentir mal a este. Lo consolaba y decía que ellos se arreglarían.

**i tried to kill the pain  
>but only brought more<br>i lay dying  
>and i'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal<br>i'm dying praying bleeding and screaming  
>am i too lost to be saved<br>am i too lost?**

**Tourniquet, Bella.**

Las gemelas se habían ido a estudiar la Universidad a N.Y. Jacob se había quedado solo, oyendo las peleas que sus padres tenían. Él solo era un pobre niño que escuchaba como su familia se venía abajo… pero un día se hartó…

Y decidió que seguiría el ejemplo de su padre.

**You're too important for anyone  
>there's something wrong with everything you see<br>but i, i know who you really are  
>you're the one who cries when you're alone<strong>

**Where will you go, Jacob.**

Se sentía importante, poderoso, vía que Bella le amaba tanto… estaba seguro de que ella nunca lo odiara como su padre, o como su madre, inclusive, se sentía amado con Bella. Pero cada hombre se la quería quitar, él veía como los compañeros de Bella la miraban, cuando ella solo era de él. Lo que más le molestaba era ver la puta cara de Edward Cullen, como se llevaba con su Bella, como la llamaba, como la tocaba, todo lo hacía con un brillo en los ojos… Jacob reconocía ese brillo…

_La amaba._

Pero Bella lo amaba a él, y no a Cullen, pero por si las dudas, decidió advertirle a Cullen que se alejara de ella.

- ¡Edward!- le grito Jacob cuando vio a Edward cruzando rápidamente el estacionamiento dirigiéndose a su auto, la práctica de Básquet había tardado más de lo que esperaba.

El cobrizo se detuvo y entorno los ojos bajo la lluvia, mientras esperaba que su amigo se acercara.

- ¿Qué pasa, Jake?- le grito irritado al ver que el moreno no se movía.

- ven- le hizo una seña con la mano para que se fuera a refugiar de la lluvia, corrió en su dirección, cuando llego, el moreno agarro a Edward de los hombros y lo aventó contra la pared.

El ojiverde se sorprendió, Jacob solo le ganaba por una cabeza. Se intentó soltar, pero el otro chico puso más fuerza a su agarre.

- ¿Qué haces, Black?- le exigió Edward.

- Aléjate de Bella- le ordeno, lo soltó y lo miro con odio- ella es mía, y quiero que te alejes de ella, cabrón.

- no lo haré, pendejo- Edward se alejó de la pared, peor se puso tenso, dispuesto a darle un golpe a Jacob si este hacía algo.- solo lo haré cuando ella me lo pida, es mi amiga, y tú no puedes obligarla a hacer cosas que no quiere, no puedes mandar en SU vida.

- Yo ya te advertí, puto- el moreno lo miro con más odio, se alejó de él, peor le grito por encima del hombro- ¡si no haces lo que te dije, pagaras, y créeme que sufrirás, yo me encargare de ello!

Edward bufo y corrió a su auto, se refugió en el calor de su volvo, suspiro y pensó en las palabras de Jacob…

Jacob…

Él y Jake eran buenos amigos, pero desde que empezó a salir con Bella… todo cambio, Jake ya no iba a su casa los viernes, ya no se veían los chicos Cullen y Hale con Black, algo había cambiado en Jacob Black… pero no sabía qué.

Al día siguiente, en Biología, noto que Bella estaba ocultando algo en su mejilla derecha. La noche anterior, Jacob le había ordenado a Bella no volver a hablar con Cullen, pero Bella se negó, entonces Jacob, por primera vez en su noviazgo, le pego. Y le pego de verdad, olvidándose de los empujones o pellizcos que le daba, de vez en cuando, en realidad, cuando lo hacía enojar. Y de ese… no… no podía volver a recordarlo.

- ¿Bella?- la llamó Edward, cuando vio que tenía un moretón en su mejilla, tratando de taparlo con maquillaje.- ¿estás bien?

- sí- respondió tímidamente Bella.

- ¿Qué tienes en la mejilla?- la tomo de la cara y la volteó, en los ojos de Bella había lágrimas, y vio el moretón, débilmente tapado con maquillaje- ¿Qué te paso?- se enfureció.

- me… me… caí… me caí en las escaleras, sí, eso- murmuro Bella, nunca había sido buena para mentir.

- ¿de verdad?

- sí…- un sollozo silencioso salió de su garganta, Edward daba gracias al cielo de que estuvieran a oscuras, solo iluminados por la luz del documental. La abrazó protectoramente, mientras ella lloraba silenciosamente, agradeciendo que Edward siempre estuviera a su lado.

La clase termino y Bella dejo de llorar, se levantó y secó las lágrimas, Edward la siguió ayudándola con sus cosas, y haciéndola reír. Edward y Bella eran muy buenos amigos, pero… Edward ya no quería a Bella como _su amiga_… la quería como algo más.

- ¿Cómo sigues?- le pregunto Edward, pasando un brazo por sus hombros y abrazándola, Bella respondió al abrazo, y suspiro, aspirando el olor de él. Iban en camino a Literatura, Jacob no apareció como es su costumbre para ir a dejar a Bella a su siguiente clase.

- bien… creo.

- ¿Qué fue lo que realmente paso?- Edward ya no pudo aguantar en preguntar eso, agradecía que Jacob no estuviera viéndolos… que equivocado estaba.

- me caí, ya te dije.

- claro que no…- la presiono.

Jacob iba unos pasos detrás de ellos, había llegado tarde por Bella, por culpa de Jared, corrió por ella, pero cuando vio que iba caminando con Cullen, abrazados, vio todo rojo.

- ok…- Bella se rindió, era imposible ocultarle algo a Edward.- me… pego- murmuro tan bajo que solo Edward pudo escucharla.

- ¿te pego?- sabía a quién se refería, esa conversación era solo de ellos, recordó lo que paso hace un mes, por eso solo hablaron en susurros, imposible que Jacob los oyeras, aun cuando se acercara.

- sí…

- ¿Por qué?

- no sé… perdió el control… peor no volverá a pasar. Lo sé.

Edward negó con la cabeza, trato de olvidar ese recuerdo y entraron a su siguiente clase, Jacob se enfureció tanto que durante el resto del día ignoro a Bella.

Por primera vez, después de meses, Bella pudo convivir con sus amigos. Edward sabía que algo iba mal… esto no le gustaba. Bella se estaba negando una realidad, realidad que Edward temía… pero que tenía que hacerle ver.

Bella se estaba mintiendo, se estaba perdiendo… y eso aterraba a Edward. No dejaría que nada le pasase a Su Bella si él podía impedirlo.

**Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear  
>sealed with lies through so many tears<br>lost from within, pursuing the end  
>i fight for the chance to be lied to again<br>You will never be strong enough  
>you will never be good enough<br>you were never conceived in love  
>you will not rise above<strong>

**Lies, Edward.**

En la tarde, los padres de Bella y Jacob irían a cenar, los invitaron…

Como a los Cullen.

Pero Jake no lo sabía, ni Bella. Seguía enojado con ella por lo que vio en la escuela, estaba decidido a hablar con ella, no para pedirle, si no exigirle que su amistad con Edward y los Cullen terminara, solo estaría con él todo el día, nada más.

La relación entre Jacob y Bella empezaba a preocupar a Reneé, veía que su hija estaba rara, varios moretones, que ella intentaba ocultar, veía en el cuerpo de Bella, se preguntaba cómo se los hacía. Había hablado con Charlie anoche, los dos decidieron que esa relación debía terminar, por eso llamaron a los Black y los Cullen, por si había que pedir ayuda, los Cullen estarían ahí.

Billy Black era un hombre de temer… y aunque Reneé y Charlie lo quisieran negar, él era un golpeador, su esposa, Sarah, siempre venía con un moretón.

Y el hijo podía salir igual.

Por eso mejor que se terminara esa relación.

En el restaurante, Reneé diviso a los Cullen, fueron a su encuentro. Jacob se mostró sorprendido, pero después enojado… ¡ahora entendía por qué Bella no se quiso cambiar de ropa!

Pero su furia aumento, cuando Bella saludo a todos los hombres Cullen con un abrazo y un beso, y el abrazo con Edward duro más de lo necesario. Se controló.

- ven, Bella- le ordeno. Ella ya se iba a mover, cuando Alice Cullen la agarró y la sentó entre su hermano Edward y ella.

- quiero disfrutar de mi amiga, no todos los días cumples 17- ¡oh, sí, Bella cumplía hoy 17!

- puedes disfrutar de ella otro día- le contesto Jacob bruscamente, le sonrió a la pequeña Cullen forzadamente- ven acá, Bella, siéntate conmigo.

- no- respondió Edward- yo también quiero disfrutar de mi amiga.

- en la fiesta lo podrás hacer- gruño Jacob, odiaba la idea de que Alice Cullen le hiciera una fiesta a SU novia, sin SU consentimiento.

- ¡Pero la fiesta es mañana!- se quejó Edward cual niño pequeño- siempre hemos celebrado juntos, ¿verdad Bella?

- sí- Bella se rió al recordar como festejaron su cumpleaños 16.

¡Qué lindo cumpleaños, fue cuando recibo su primer beso, y de parte de Edward…!

- Bella- la voz de Jacob sonó amenazadora.-

- ¡oh, venga, Jake!- Charlie salió al rescate, al ver la tensión de parte de Edward, Bella y Jacob- déjala que este con sus amigos. No toda la vida debe de estar a tu lado.

Las sospechas comenzaron, Reneé y Charlie ya lo sabía, al igual que Edward y Alice. Puesto que Alice había hablado con ella, y Bella incapaz de mentirle a su mejor amiga, le dijo todo.

- como quieran- Jacob se sentó enojado en su asiento, frente a Bella. Ella pensó que Jake estaría tranquilo, se equivocó.

- ¡disculpen si llego tarde!- dijo una voz cantarina, se voltearon al sonido de su voz, Leah Clearwater, mejor amiga de Jacob, llegaba, Sarah la había invitado con la aceptación de los Swan.

- tranquila, hija- Sarah se levanto y abrazo a la bella joven. Esta estaba vestida con un vestido muy pegado y provocativo, pero elegante al mismo tiempo.

- gracias por invitarme, señora Swan- le sonrió Leah, Jake se paró y le séalo el asiento que había dejado para Bella, Leah se sentó gustosa al lado de Jacob.

- no hay de que, Leah, es un placer tenerte acá… y por favor, dime Reneé- añadió.

- Reneé- Leah se volteó a Bella- felicidades, Bells.

- gracias, Leah.

La cena transcurrió tranquila…o eso se pensaba.

Cada vez que Bella se reía de algo que Edward o Alice le hacían o se sonrojaba de lo que Edward le susurraba, recibía una pequeña y "suave" patada en la espinilla, pero cada vez que miraba a Jacob este hablaba con Leah.

El objetivo de Jacob era poner celosa a Bella, peor Bella no sentía nada… ni siquiera enojo. Solo dolor por las patadas.

"_Te las mereces"_ se reprendió mentalmente, como cada que hacía cuando Jacob le pegaba 'inocentemente' _"tú deberías de estar al lado de Jacob… pero no me quiero alejar de Edward… ¡Bella, estas mal! ¿Qué te está pasando con Edward? Es como tu hermano… pero no lo quiero como un hermano"_

Los mismos pensamientos de ella, la asustaron. Miro a Edward, le encantaban sus ojos esmeraldas, su cabello broncíneo… le encantaba todo de él. Pero… Ella amaba a Jacob, ¿no? Si no… ¿Por qué estará con él?

- Bella- Edward le susurró al oído, aprovechando que Jacob se fuera la baño- ¿has pensado en lo que te dijimos Alice y yo?

A la salida, Bella había esperado a Jake, pero este la ignoro, así que se fue con Alice. Le volvió a hablar de su problema con Jacob, y Alice le había dicho que tenía que acabar con su relación con Jacob, a una mujer no se le pegaba… ni con el pétalo de un rosa.

- pero…lo amo- dijo tercamente Bella.- no lo volveré a hacer.

- Bella- Alice la agarro de los hombros y la miro a los ojos- él ya te había pegado ¿recuerdas?

Ella nunca podría olvidar eso.

_Estaban en Biología, el profesor les había hecho un examen sorpresa en parejas, daba gracias a Dios que Edward fuera su compañ apoyaban mutuamente, sin que el profesor se enterara, las risitas entre ellos iba en aumento, pero las controlaban._

_Fueron los primeros en acabar, sonó la campana y el profesor no los dejo salir a nadie. Era la última clase. _

_- muy bien, ya revise sus exámenes, se los entregare-Bella miro nerviosa el reloj, se le hacía tarde, Jacob le estaría esperando, ya no dejaba que se fuera con Alice a su casa. _

_- Bella, Edward- el profesor les entrego sus exámenes, A, como siempre, los dos se miraron cómplices, Banner los miro interrogativamente- a la próxima más cuidado, si se vuelven a apoyar y reír en mi cara, los reprobare. _

_Los dos le miraron como niños que no rompen ni un plato, cuando ya han roto toda la vasija. Se levantaron y Bella recogió sus cosas, había estado media hora ahí, Jake estaría furioso. _

_Salió corriendo sin siquiera acomodar bien su capeta, como es costumbre en ella, se le cayó, regando todos los papeles en el suelo._

_- ¡mierda!- gimió, se agacho y comenzó a recoger todo, rápidamente._

_Dos manos níveas le ayudaron. Levanto la vista, encontrándose con dos bellas esmeraldas._

_- la próxima no te rías tanto, y copia rápido.- le bromeo Edward, Bella se sonrojo y se rio._

_- mejor, a la próxima, estudiamos y no nos la pasamos viendo el Face cuando dijimos que estudiaríamos en tú casa._

_- ¡venga, Bells!- Edward se movió deprisa y los papeles quedaron en su lugar.- desde hace meses que no estás conmigo un rato, como amigos. Tengo que aprovecharte._

_- no cambias, Cullen- le dio un golpe juguetón en el pecho y lo abrazo fuertemente de la cintura- te he extrañado._

_- yo también- Edward le regreso el abrazo con toda su alma. Se separaron y Bella vio encima de su hombro._

_- ¡Jake!- grito aterrada, dejo a Edward solo, completamente confuso y corrió tras Jacob, que había visto como se abrazaban. _

_Llegó furioso a si auto y se metió, ignorando las palabras de Bella._

_- ¡Jake, espera! ¡Déjame explicarte!_

_Bella se subo al auto, de espaldas a Jacob, cerró rápidamente, respiro profundamente y se volteó a Jacob, - Jake lo que viste fue que…_

_Pero el puño de Jacob en su cara la interrumpió, le volteó el rostro, y el cabello se le enredo. _

_Jacob respiraba entrecortadamente._

_- tú lo has causa, maldita puta- le dijo, salió furioso del auto y se fue corriendo al bosque. ¿Qué acaba de hacer? Él… no…_

_Él seguiría el ejemplo de su padre, era su modelo a seguir. Aunque le aterraba…lo haría._

_**You have taken away the trust,**_

_**you're the ghost haunting through her heart.**_

_**Past and present are one in her head,**_

_**You're the ghost haunting through her heart**_

_**Restless, Jacob. **_

_Bella jadeo en busca de aire, se quitó el pelo de la cara, y salió del coche, se puso la mochila en el brazo, y camino._

_Estaba ida… ¿Qué acaba de hacer Jacob? ¿Por qué la golpeo? _

_No… él la amaba, él nunca haría algo así… Jacob tenía razón… ella se lo haba buscado…no debió darle ese abrazo a Edward… no debió coquetear con él… pero… ¿de verdad lo hacía?_

_Alice y Edward iban caminando al volvo de este último, hoy Edward llevaría a Alice a casa de los Hale, a ver a Jasper, cuando la vieron._

_Iba caminando lentamente, como… perdida. Tenía la cara llena de sangre, que salía de su boca, y nariz. No se había dado cuenta._

_- ¿Bella?- pregunto Alice- ¡oh, mi Dios, Bella!- grito y corrió a donde ella, Edward jade y fue en su dirección. _

_Bella miraba a Alice y Edward confusa. _

_- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto sin voz._

_- tienes la cara manchada de sangre- Alice le quito más cabello y miro el golpe. No se veía nada bien._

_- ¡oh!- exclamo ella. Como si se acabara de dar cuenta, se pasó la mano por la cara, viendo que efectivamente, tenía sangre. Se le revolvió el estómago._

_- ven-le ordeno suavemente Edward, dirigió a Bella a la enfermería. La enfermera dijo que recibió un golpe muy duro, pero que nada para espantarse._

_- ¿Cómo te lo hiciste, querida?- pregunto dulcemente la vieja enfermera. _

_- me… me caí…sí, me caí- parecía que se quería convencer a ella misma más que a los demás. _

_Edward gruño, sospechaba que es lo que estaba pasando, pero lo dejo pasar, ella se debía de dar cuenta. _

_Llamaron a la señora Swan. Llego corriendo a ver a su hija, que salía de la enfermería, acompañada de sus mejores amigos._

_- ¡oh, mi Dios, Bella!- Reneé abrazo a su hija- ¿Qué paso?- se alejó de ella y le tomo la cara entre sus manos._

_- me caí- volvió a mentir Bella._

_- ¿de verdad?- miro a los hermanos menores Cullen, Alice se encogió de hombros. Edward miro a Bella desaprobatoriamente.- ¿Edward?_

_Bella se volteó y miro aprensivamente a Edward, como queriéndole decir algo. Este negó con la cabeza._

_- no me pidas que mienta, Bella… y no te mientas a ti misma- le dijo en un susurro, que solo alcanzo a escuchar ella. Luego dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando a Alice y Reneé sorprendidas y a Bella confusa y pensativa. _

_En la noche, Jacob le mando unas flores, la tarjeta decía: "perdón". Bella sonrió al ver al lobo rojizo que tenía en el hocico la tarjeta._

_Lo perdono. _

Esa vez fue la primera en que Jacob le pego, no lo volvió a hacer… hasta la noche de ayer, cuando Bella se negó a romper su amistad con Edward. Y él le dio una bofetada demasiado fuerte, luego se fue.

- lo amo- volvió a decir Bella.

- ¡Bella!- Alice la zarandeo- ¡entiéndelo hermana! ¡Sí Jacob te amara nunca te pondría una ano encima! ¡Aléjate de él!

- pero…

- solo piénsalo… recuerda todos los buenos momentos con él pero también los malo ¿Qué puede más?

Alice tenía razón… eran muy pocos momentos buenos, pero siempre opacados por los malos, los tratos de Jacob, sus malas palabras…

Suspiro y miró al frente.

- lo pensare- fue su queda respuesta.

Regreso al presente, miro a Edward con tristeza. Él temió lo peor.

- sí…-susurro-terminare con esto, es todo lo que puedo soportar.

**i'm frightened by what i see  
>but somehow i know that there's much more to come<br>immobilized by my fear  
>and soon to be blinded by tears<br>i can stop the pain if i will it all away**

**Whisper, Bella.**

Edward suspiro, la cena terminó y Bella se fue con sus padres, no se despidió de Jacob, no fue necesario, en cuanto pagaron la cuenta los Black, se despidieron con un frío "Adiós" y se fueron, llevándose a Leah.

-nos vemos mañana, Bells- Alice la abrazo tiernamente, Bella extrañaba esto.

- sip, Alice- se separó de la duende y se dirigió al oso- ¡oso!

Hacía meses que Bella no le decía así, Emmett sonrió y algunas lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos.

- ¡te quiero, Belli- Bo!- le dio un abrazo de oso.

Bella se despidió de Carlisle y Esme y luego se giró a Edward, lo abrazo y se quedaron así unos momentos.

- ¿Eddie, podrías ir mañana por mí?-le pregunto Bella, tímidamente, al oído.- te necesitare.

- sabes que siempre estará para ti, Bella- Edward sonrío al oír el diminutivo por el que ella le decía.

- gracias- se separaron, Bella dudo, pero luego se decidió- ¿Alice?

- dime, Bells.

- ¿me puedo quedar a dormir mañana a tu casa?

Los ojos de la duende se llenaron de lágrimas.

- ¡sii!- grito emocionada- ¡Por supuesto que sí!

- gracias…- miro a sus padres.

- en realidad- empezó Charlie- Reneé y yo saldremos este fin de semana… ¿Se podría Bella quedar con ustedes?- les pregunto a Carlisle y Esme.

- estaremos encantados- respondió Esme emocionada.

- ¡por fin, otra pijamada eterna a lo Cullen-Swan!- grito Emmett.- ¡Bienvenidos nuevamente películas de terror y comida chatarra!

- ¡sí!- era la primera vez en meses, que Bella Swan se emocionada verdaderamente. Sin miedo a ser golpeada.

- ¿Qué les parece si Bella se va con ustedes de la escuela a su casa?- propuso Reneé a los jóvenes Cullen.

- me parece perfecto- se apresuró a decir Edward. Bella sonrió encantada, acordaron que Bella se iría con los jóvenes Cullen de la escuela a su casa, y Charlie le pidió en secreto q Edward que Jacob no se acercara a Bella.

- lo prometo, Jefe Swan- Edward sonrió y se despidió, después volvió al volvo con sus hermanos y partieron a sus casas.

En la noche, Jacob le había hablado infinidad de veces a Bella, pero ella no respondía, cerró su ventana con seguro y se durmió, despertó temprano, miro su celular…

47 llamadas perdidas de Jacob, 15 mensajes.

Se estremeció y se metió a bañar, Alice y Edward llevaban dos semanas tratando de que Bella reaccionara sobre como la estaba tratando Black. Al parecer, por fin Bella había reaccionado.

Se terminó de bañar y se fue a vestir, jeans que s ele ajustaban perfecto a sus piernas, y una camisa de manga larga azul celeste pegada, con un escote discreto. Si Jacob la viera así, le diría que se ve mal y la mandaría cambiar, después de haberle dado unos pellizcos e inocentes empujones.

La noche anterior su adre le había ayudado a hacer su maleta, así que bajo con la mochila y maleta, saludo a sus padres y desayuno tranquilamente, por primera vez en meses son que la obligaran a contestar el teléfono inmediatamente.

- nos vemos el lunes-se despidió Bella, ya en la puerta, sus padres se irían desde hoy hasta el lunes a Phoenix a ver al hermano de Reneé, Aro Volturi, Charlie ni iriía a trabajar y Edward la esperaba ya en la puerta.

- nos vemos, señores Swan, buen viaje- se despidió Edward.

- cuídamela, Edward- le advirtió Reneé.

- con mi vida.

Bella abrazó a sus padres y después se marchó con Edward, el viaje fue tranquilo, Bella por fi pudo respirar con normalidad y tranquilidad. Al llegar a la escuela vio a Jacob en su coche, con Leah recostado en él, y besándose salvajemente.

No le dolió. Le dio… asco.

- ¿estás bien?- le pregunto Edward, ayudándola a bajar del volvo y mirando en la dirección de Bella- maldito cabrón.

- ¡Edward!- exclamo Bella, con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué?- se encogió de hombros- Jacob es un cabrón, hijo de la mierda.

- nunca te haba escuchado ese lenguaje.

- para que veas… no soy del todo un santo- le hizo un ademan y empezaron a caminar, abrazados de la cintura, como antes cuando Jacob no entraba en la vida de Bella de una forma más que amigos, ella se sentía a salvo con Edward, y en paz. Cosa que no pasaba con Jacob.

Pasaron frente a ellos, Bella con la cabeza bien en alto, e incluso riéndose de lo que le decía Edward, las risas de ella llegaron a los oídos de Jacob, se separó de Leah y la vio, abrazada muy juntito de Cullen.

La rabia lo invadió, bufo y agarró a Leah de la mano, se dirigieron a su primera clase, no pasó ni hablo con ella durante el día, en la cafetería, Bella se volvió a sentar con sus verdaderos amigos.

Ángela, Alice y Rose estaban encantados de que Bella estuviera nuevamente con ellas, se pusieron a hablar sobre la fiesta de este noche. Ángela y Rosalie se irían a la casa Swan unas horas antes de la fiesta para arreglarse.

Jacob veía con creciente enojo como Bella reía y se abrazaba a Edward. Con que la pequeña zorra quería terminar con él para irse con el puto de Cullen. Eso sobre su cadáver, Bella era suya… y esa noche, en la fiesta la tomaría.

Aun en contra de su voluntad.

**Lithium- don't want to lock me up inside**

**Lithium- don't want to forget how it feels without**

**Lithium- I want to stay in love with my sorrow**

**Oh but God I want to let it go**

**Lithium, Jacob.**

Las clases acabaron y Bella salió con Edward y Alice de gimnasia, ignoro a Jacob todo el día… como él a ella, se subió al volvo de Edward, después de Alice y él arrancó.

Jacob la vio alejarse… esta noche sería inolvidable.

La noche se acercaba, las chicas llevaban cuatro horas arriba, los chicos ya se empezaban a desesperar.

En punto de ocho, las chicas bajaron, Alice enfundada en un mini vestido strapless amarillo canario, en el cabello tenía unas cosas plateadas y amarillas, Rosalie en un vestido, rosa en varias capas, con un moño rosa en el lado derecho, hasta arriba, llegándole hasta arriba de la rodilla, el cabello suelto, cayendo en cascada en la espalda, con cosas rosas y verdes. Ángela en un vestido, a la rodilla, verde seda, en escote V, amarrándose en la nuca, con el cabello agarrado, en un moño en lo alto de la cabeza, con algunas cosas, como Alice, solo que verdes y negras.

La última en bajar fue Bella, con un vestido azul cielo, con vuelo, la parte del busto con piedrillas negras, se agarraba de una parte de enfrente, y terminaba en la espalda, formando una U alrededor del cuello, con la mismas piedrecillas del frente, se había agarrado el cabello caoba en la parte de debajo de la cabeza, dejando un pequeño flequillo, y algunos rizos sueltos. Se veía realmente hermosa… y sensual.

Todas las chicas traían zapatillas plateadas… con plataforma y tacón de ajuga… ¿Cómo no se mataban con semejantes tacones?

- te ves divina Bella- la halago Edward, tomándole la mano y besándole los nudillos suavemente.

- gracias- Bella se sonrojo y caminaron a la puerta, en cuanto escucharon el timbre, Bella y Edward recibían a los invitados, pero después, a las 8:30, Alice los mando a que bailaran.

**Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
>still can't find what keeps me here<br>when all this time I've been so hollow inside  
>i know you're still there<strong>

**Haunted, Bella.**

Jacob llego a las 9:30, paso sin que nadie le viera o dijera algo, vio a los Cullen, Alice estaba con Jasper en un sillón, hablando con unos compañeros, Rosalie y Emmett estaban jugando a las vencidas con otros amigos de último año, Edward y Bella bailando…

¿¡Bailando! La maldita zorra nunca bailo con él, y Bella estaba bailando muy sensualmente con Edward…

La furia le cegó, esto no quedaría así.

Espero a que Bella estuviera sola, después de partir el pastel y que Edward se fuera a por su regalo. Se acercó a ella y la tomo de la cintura.

Bella reconoció las anos que la apretaban fuertemente.

- ¿Edward?- susurró, rogando que fuera él.

- maldita zorra, terminas conmigo y ni siquiera me dices, y te quieres venir a acostar con Edward- gruñe Jacob, Bella se estremece de pavor.

- suéltame- le exige, tratando de alejarse de él.

- no- Jacob la empuja y ella se tropieza, la tomo de un brazo, clavándole las uñas la sube rápidamente las escaleras, al piso de hasta arriba… la habitación de Edward.

- ¡Eres una puta!- Jacob la avienta contra el piso, en cuanto llegan a la habitación, Bella se pega fuertemente en la cabeza, él cierra violentamente la puerta, sin preocuparse por el candado, la música y los ruidos ahogarían los gritos de Bella.- ¡te has vestido como una puta, como lo que eres!

- ¡yo no soy eso!- le grite ella, por primera vez le responde.

- ¡no me grites!- él la levanta y le da una bofetada, le vuela la cabeza y ella se siente mareada, él le agarra la barbilla con una mano y le vuelve a dejar el rostro en frente, levanta la mano y con toda su fuerza, le avienta el puño.

Esta vez, la tuvo que agarrar del brazo más fuertemente para que ella no cayera. La empieza a golpear repetidamente e la cara, de forma salvaje, ella se rehúsa a sus golpes y le da él sus buenos puñetazos, que desgraciadamente no le hacen más que un pequeño piquete de dolor.

Bella empieza a gritar, peor nadie la escucha… el ruido amortigua sus plegarias.

- ¡ayuda!- su alarido se pierde en la música.

Edward regresa de buscar su regalo al garaje, es el único lugar donde Alice no iría a verlo. Busca a Bella sin encontrarla, le pregunta a sus hermanos, pero nadie la ha visto… se preocupa.

- ayúdenme a buscarla- les dice a sus amigos y hermanos- presiento algo malo.

Empiezan a buscar los 5, sin encontrarla, la ansiedad recorre a Edward, Jasper y Emmett empiezan a desalojar a la personas, dando por concluida la fiesta, ordenes de la pequeña Cullen, se separan Rosalie y Alice en la parte de abajo, tal vez ahora que está vacía, sea más fácil, la música sigue sonando fuertemente, los gritos de terror y de dolor de Bella se pierden…

- ¡maldita puta!- Jacob le rompe el vestido de la parte de arriba, arrojándola contra el suelo y empezando a patearla en el estómago, Bella, jadeando, se intenta cubrir, pero recibe más patadas. Jacob esta fuera de control- ¡eres una zorra, de seguro ya te acostaste con Cullen, verdad!

- no- sollozo Bella, Jacob le agarro del pelo y la hizo levantar la cara, estaba sangrando, tenía el labio partido y la ceja derecha igual, se le empezaba a hinchar el ojo izquierdo. La sangre salía en pequeños hilillos de la boca y nariz, la levanto del pelo, y le grito en la cara.

- ¡Mentira! ¡Eres una mentirosa!

- ¡no es cierto!- no siquiera Bella supo de dónde sacó voz para gritarlo.

- ¡Mentira!- y le volvió a dar una bofetada.

La aventó al suelo y le desgarro el vestido, se puso encima de ella a horcajadas.

Edward regreso a la sala, apago el estero justo cuando su hermana y cuñada entraron.

- ¿No está? –pregunto.

- no…- Alice suspiro- la buscamos en la parte de arriba, en la segunda plana, pero no…

Entonces un grito de terror y dolor la interrumpió, todos se quedaron paralizados, hasta que volvieron a escuchar el grito:

- ¡Déjame, no, por favor!

- ¡Bella!- grito Edward, al reconocer su voz, salió volando de la sala a las escaleras, seguidas de las chicas, volaron, técnicamente, a la habitación del cobrizo, el chico abrió la puerta justo para ver como Jacob le daba una bofetada a Bella que la dejaba en silencio y se bajaba los pantalones, el vestido de Bella estaba destrozado y ella sangrando, con moretones, que se les empezaban a formar negruzcos, por todo el cuerpo, Edward rugió y se abalanzo contra el moreno, Rosalie y Alice llegaron cuando Edward le daba el primer golpe en la cara el moreno, gritaron al ver a Bella en el suelo, fueron en su ayuda, la ayudaron a parar, y Rosalie agarro lo primero que vio y la cubrió, la abrazaron protectoramente mientras ella empezaba a sollozar, viendo como Edward golpeaba a Jacob y este le regresaba los golpes, empezaron a sangrar. Edward quedo debajo de Jacob y este le empezó a golpear la cara, como lo había hecho con ella. Las chicas gritaban y sollozaban.

Jaspe y Emmett llegaron a la cocina ninguno haba encontrado a Bella en el jardín, suspiraron y se recargaron en la mesa, cuando escucharon los gritos, chillidos, y sollozos, volaron a la habitación de Edward, vieron como Edward era molido a golpes por Jacob, per el cobrizo regresaba a diestra y siniestra. Vieron a Bella, con las chicas abrazadas, sangrando de la cara, y con una camisa de Edward que le cubría su cuerpo, ya que el vestido estaba en el suelo destrozado.

Se lanzaron contra Black, Emmett agarrándolo de los brazos y levantándolo mientras Jasper ayudaba a parar a Edward y cuando este estuvo de pie, golpeo a Black en el estómago con mucha fuerza, dejándolo sin aire, Edward se recompuso y le volvió a pegar al moreno.

- ¡Edward!- el débil gemido de Bella lo trajo a la realidad, se lanzó contra ella, y la separo de sus hermanas, la brazo y ella lloró libremente.

- ¡maldito canalla!- le grito a Black, este solo los vio y se enfureció más, Emmett lo agarró con más fuerza.

- ¡suéltala, infeliz, ella es mía!- Jacob estaba trastornado.

- ¡saquen a este malito cabrón de mierda de mí casa!- grito Alice, Rose y ella se lanzaron contra Jacob y le dieron sus buenos derechazos.

Entre los 4 sacaron a Black del cuarto, dejando a Bella y Edward solos.

Con esfuerzos, Emmett y Jasper lograron llevarse a Jacob a la comisaría, seguidos de Alice y Rose.

- chicos, ¿Qué hacen acá?- pregunto el oficial en turno.

- encontramos a este pinche cabrón de mierda golpeando a una mujer- dijo Emmett- la chica ha salido muy lastimada, mi novia y hermana la llevaron al hospital.

El oficial miro a Jacob, tenía la cara sangrando, pero la mirada de un lunático…. Un asesino.

- tendrán que hacer una demanda, por lo pronto, llevare a este muchacho a una celda- con la ayuda de otros oficiales, Black desapareció detrás del mostrador- ¿Me pueden decir que vieron? ¿Podrían llamar a sus novias y decirles que vengan acá?

- claro.- Jasper asintió, simulo llamar a Alice y contarle que vinieran acá, Alice llamó a Edward para decirle que se quedarían la noche en la comisaría, que cuidara de Bella.

Edward suspiro y contesto el mensaje.

- Alice dice que se deberán quedar en la comisaría toda la noche-le aviso a Bella, que estaba sentada en s regazo, con la cabeza en el hombro y abrazada a Edward.

- está bien… ¿Más adelante tendré que ir a dar mi declaración, verdad?

- si…- Edward se levantó y cargo a Bella estilo novia, la llevo al baño, la sentó en el lavabo, sacó su maletín de primeros auxilios le limpio con cuidado los golpes de la cara.

- duele- se quejó ella, haciendo muecas de dolor.

- lo sé… lo siento.

- ¿Por qué?

- por no haberte cuidado…por permitir que esto pasara.

- Edward- Bella le agarro la cara al ver su expresión atormentada- no fue tu culpa, si tú no hubieras llegado… Jacob… él…-trago en seco- me hubiera violado.

- no digas eso- la abrazo, como queriendo protegerla de ese dolor.- yo nunca lo permitiría.

Bella sonrió y dejo que Edward la siguiera curando, termino y Bella lo miro, viendo sus heridas, se sintió mal… estaba lastimado por su culpa…

- déjame te ayudo con las heridas.- se bajó y le indico a Edward se sentara en el lavabo, cuando estuvo a la altura de Bella, ella agarro una tolla y la mojo, se la paso por toda la cara, luego cogió un algodón y lo lleno de alcohol, lo paso lentamente por la cara, notando que Edward hacia muecas de dolor.

- lo siento- le dijo cuándo paso el algodón por sus labios y el siseo.

- no importa- musito.

Siguió curándolo, cuando se aseguró que las heridas estarían limpias, le agarro la mano y se curó los lastimados nudillos, limpio la sangre y se quedó con su mano entre las suyas, un silencio tranquilizador estaba entre ellos, de repente el aire se empezó a tornar más espeso, una corriente de electricidad surgió entre ambos.

Bella se llevó la mano de él a los labios y beso los nudillos, acercó la mano a su mejilla y suspiro contra el dorso. Edward movió la mano y acuno el rostro de ella, no hacían falta palabras, solo se miraron a los ojos, antes de que él se acerca a ella, y poco a poco bajara la cabeza, cerrando los dos los ojos, hasta que sus labios se tocaron.

Al principio fue un simple roce, pero después se volvió más pasional, los besos se volvieron más insistentes, Edward se bajó, sin dejar de besar a Bella, y la alzó, la llevo a la habitación, y la recostó suavemente en la cama, se puso encima de ella y la miro intensamente a los ojos.

- ¿estás segura?- le pregunto, en un hilo de voz.

- sí- murmure Bella, sintiéndose segura por vez primera en varios meses.

Edward bajo su cabeza y la beso suavemente en los labios, sus manos recorrían los costado del cuerpo femenino, apreciando esas suaves y tentadoras curvas. Los besos fueron subiendo de intensidad hasta que eran pasionales, dignos de unos amantes descubriéndose mutuamente.

Bella, con cierto temblor en las manos, le empezó a sacar la camisa por la cabeza, Edward se paró levemente para que la camisa desapareciera en algún lugar de la habitación. Hacía frío, pero daba gracias que la chimenea estaba prendida, tembló por un momento…

¿Qué hubiera pasado si no llegaba a tiempo y Jacob lastimaba más a Bella?

No… no podía ni imaginarlo.

Beso con suavidad su rostro, fue bajando por su cuello, saboreando cada parte de su piel, Bella gemía débilmente. Las manos del cobrizo fueron al inicio de la camisa, mientras que las de la chica ya bajaban el pantalón. Con cada piel que descubría, Edward besaba cada moretón suavemente, como queriendo desaparecer esos golpes, que no solo le marcaron el cuerpo si no también el alama.

Esos golpes Bella nunca los olvidaría. Y no se creía capaz de hacerlo.

La camisa desapareció, y la dejo solo en sujetador y unas braguitas azul de encaje, beso sus hombros, fue bajando con besos húmedos hasta sus senos, beso uno y el otro, s mano se coló por su espalda, y desabrocho el sujetador, en cuanto la prenda desapareció, Bella se sintió cohibida, se intentó tapar.

- no- Edward le agarro las manos y las llevo arriba de su cabeza- nunca intentes cubrirte, eres perfecta…

- no lo soy- negó con la cabeza.

Edward bajo la cabeza y tomo sus pezones entre los labios, jalándolo y sonriendo con suavidad.

- para mí lo eres- murmuro contra su piel, su lengua jugueteo con sus pezones hasta que estuvieron duros como roquitas, bajo sus besos por su vientre plano, tratando de curar esos golpes que Jacob le había hecho. Dejo sus manos libres y las bajo hasta las braguitas, tomo el elástico entre sus dedo y lo fue bajando lentamente.

Bella suspiraba con cada beso que Edward le daba, jadeo cuando sus braguitas desaparecieron, dejándola expuesta ante él… por alguna razón, no se avergonzó.

Él beso los rizos chocolate, y soplo sobre su carne terna, ganándose un gemido por parte de ella, y un estremecimiento por parte de los dos. Se atrevió a probarla, primero separo sus labios con su dedo, y los acarició suavemente. Metió lentamente la lengua, deleitándose del dulce y salado sabor. La saco y volvió a meter, haciendo el coito pero con su lengua, Bella gemía audiblemente, Edward metió un dedo en su interior y lo movió en círculos. Lo saco y volvió a meter, acompañado a otro dedo en la acción, siguiendo el ejemplo de su lengua, se movían, volviendo loca a Bella, dentro de ella, en su clítoris, Bella suspiro y se dejó venir, cuando Edward chupo y mordió su hinchado clítoris con un poco de fuerza, gritando el nombre de él. Edward sonrió satisfecho ante su acción, se volvió a poner sobre ella, ya no aguantaba el palpitar de su miembro, necesitaba una liberación, pero sobre todo… necesita amar a Bella… hacerla suya.

Se posiciono en su entrada.

- te dolerá un poco…- le advirtió, entrando la punta- relájate, siempre duele la primera vez.

Bella se intentó relajar pero su interior estaba rogando porque el miembro invasor saliera de ella. Le dolía un poco, aunque le gustaba… le gustaba sentir a Edward contra ella, le gustaba sentir su aliento en su frente, su dulce aliento en su boca, en sus besos.

No sabía que le pasaba, solo sabía que… algo entre ellos dos… había cambiado.

Edward sintió la tela que separa a Bella de ser una mujer, puso un poco de fuerza y la fina tela se rompió, Bella grito sorprendida y adolorida, sollozo y enterró el rostro en el cuello de Edward. Intento calmar a su cuerpo para que se acostumbrara a él.

- relájate- le vuelve a pedir el chico. Ella poco a poco se tranquilizó, dejando el dolor agudo atrás, y sintiendo un fuerte placer, suspiro y movió imperceptiblemente las caderas de ella contra él.

Poco a poco Edward fue embistiéndola, primera despacio y lento, disfrutando de ella, de vez en vez besaba su moretones, sus embestidas fueron aumentando más, Bella se sentía bien tendiendo a Edward dentro de ella, se sentía… completa, feliz.

Las embestidas fueron más profundas.

-¡eres tan estrecha,,. tan perfecta!- gimió Edward, Bella se sintió desfallecer, antes de algo en su interior, dijo las palabas que luchaban contra ella.

- te amo, te amo Edward Cullen.- Sentía las embestidas hasta a garganta.

- yo también, Bella Swan- y los dos explotaron uno dentro del otro, Edward se dejó caer en la en el cuerpo de Bella, pero luego de unos minutos, se dio la vuelta y los cobijo, acostando a Bella en su pecho, acaricio su espalda de la chica, haciendo suaves círculos.

A los pocos minutos se quedaron dormidos profundamente, los dos, totalmente felices.

Al final de la noche, no pudieron detener a Jacob Black, así que salió y se dirigió a su casa.

Los chicos temían que Black pudiera hacerle algo a Bella.

Para cuando regresaron los papas de Bella, ella ya estaba bien. Los moretón ya no se veían, y en su cara ya no había rastros de mi olor. Le lunes, Jacob se quiso acerca a Bella, Edward le ponía un alto, e inclusive la misma Bella lo hacía. De todas formas…

No lo dejaron acercarse delo que resto en la semana, dos meses después del accidente, Bella salía con Edward pero ya eran novios. Jacob le molestaba toda esta situación, así ingenio un plan.

Cuando Bella salía del ensayo de Ballet, Jacob la tomo de la mano y la arrastro, ese día, Bella se había enterado de algo que le cambiaría la vida…

A ella y a Edward.

Visualizo a Edward, le grito y él volteó y vio a Bella agarrada de Jacob, corrió en su ayuda.

- ¡déjala cabrón!- grito Edward, parándose delante de él Jacob soltó a Bella y el dio un golpe en el estómago a Cullen, le dio otros golpes en el rostro y lo dejo tirado en el suelo.

- olvídate de esta puta- Jacob estaba loco… ¿Qué le haría a Bella?

Se llevó a la chica a rastras hasta su auto, al aventó y se metió, arrancó y se fue como alma que lleva el diablo.

Edward se levantó e intento ir a su volvo, pero se sentía muy mal.

Alice lo vio y corrió con Jasper a Edward, él les conto todo… se pusieron en marcha para salvar a Bella.

Jacob la llevo a una habitación de motel barato, la volvió a golpear esta vez con más ímpetu pero Bella ahora tenía una razón para salvarse. Golpeo a Jacob pero él no se inmuto, la aventó al colchón y le subió su falda, él se bajó sus pantalones con sus boxers hasta la dorilla, le separo las piernas y se puse entre ellas.

- ¡NO!- grito bella, cerrando las piernas y tratando de alejar a Jacob, no lo logró, la agarró del cuello y la volvió a acomodar, ahora no se podía mover ni respirar.

Estaba trastornado Jacob, Bella sintió la punta del miembro de Jacob en su entrada, se asustó y con todas sus fuerzas o alejo de ella, lográndolo por fin.

- ¡Aléjate de mí!- le grito ella, se paró y se acomodó su falda, corrió a la puerta, pero él al detuvo.

La iba a golpear en el estómago cuando ella se inclinó y logro esquivar el golpe, se cubrió el vientre con los brazos y miro con odio a Jacob

- ¡Aléjate de mí y mi bebe!- le volvió a gritar, corrió a la puerta la abrió, Jacob se acomodó al ropa de golpe y la siguió, cegado por la furia.

Acabaría con esa maldita perra.

Agarró a Bella del brazo y la jalo al auto, la subió y se volvió a subir él, arrancó y se la llevo de allí, la mataría a ella y a su bastardo lejos, donde no la puedan encontrar y los animales se la comieran, como basura que es.

Bella se atemorizo, temió por la vida de su bebe y de ella, agarró fuerzas y se lanzó contra Jacob, haciéndolo perder el control, el coche giro y se dio la vuelta, saliéndose del camino, dio otra vuelta y otra, hasta que quedo bocarriba. El volante quedo incrustado en el cuerpo de Jacob, Bella abrió los ojos y se encontró acostada debajo de él, había mucha sangre… por debajo del olor de la sangre, detecto el olor de la gasolina, se intentó mover, le dolía todo el cuerpo, le preocupo su bebe, se las arregló para salir de ahí, cuando estuvo fuera, escucho el grito de Jacob.

- ¡Bella! ¡Ayúdame!

- ¡Iré por ayuda!- le dijo en un grito.

Bella corrió a la carretera y le hizo una seña al primer carro que vio, suspiro al ver que se paraba, miro aliviada a la dirección de Jacob, aliviado… justo para ver como él se movía desesperadamente, y el coche explotaba, Bella se agacho y escucho los alaridos de dolor de Jacob.

- ¡Me quemo, me quemo!

- Jake- murmuro cuando unos pasos se acercaban, los ojos s ele cerraban, sintió esos brazos envolverla- Edward, te amo- murmuro, viendo unos ojos esmeraldas.

Después de eso, todo se volvió negro.

Regreso al presente, Edward la miraba preocupado.

- ¿mi bebé?- pregunto- ¿Cómo está?

- milagrosamente ese bebe está bien, solo un poco alterado, pero el parecer está en perfectas condiciones solo debes de descasar.- Edward le acarició los cabellos- ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

- cuando Jacob- le tembló la voz- me agarro, iba directo a decírtelo…

- ¡mi amor!- la abrazo cuidadosamente.

- tuvo una muerte dolorosa.- no fue una pregunta.

- sí…- suspiro el chico, sin separar su frente de la de ella.

- pobre…- musito.

- tal vez… me apiado de sus padres y de Leah.

- ¿Por qué?

- dejo a Leah embarazada de tres meses.

- ¡oh!- Bella suspiro- Edward… tengo miedo…

- él ya no va a venir a lastimarte.

- pero… tengo miedo de que tú…- se sonrojo…

- Bella- le dijo severamente, la miro a los ojos- yo nunca, NUNCA golpearía a una mujer. Menos a ti… eres mi vida, ¿Cómo podría lastimar a mi niña, a la madre de mis hijos?

Se avergonzó al preguntar esa tonta inquietud, él nunca le pegaría… el si le ama. Volvió a pegar sus frentes y le dio un beso.

- tienes razón… que tonta fui.

- solo tienes miedo, es normal- la volvió a besar.

- es que… me merecía cada uno de esos golpes.

- Bella- la voz de Edward sonó desaprobatoria, pero sobre todo, enojada- ninguna mujer se merece un golpe, quien le pega, es un maldito cobarde, mis padres me enseñaron que las mujeres valen mucho, que a una mujer no se le pega….

- ni con el pétalo de un rosa- completo ella, sintiéndose completa…

Con Edward… todo estaría bien… está a salvo con él.

- ni con el pétalo de un rosa-murmuraron los dos mientras se volvían a besar.

* * *

><p>Jojojo… mi primer shot larguísimo!<p>

Me costó un poco… cada vez me tocaba poner como Jacob golpeaba a Bella me mataba!

Chicas! Saben que ustedes, que todas las mujeres, somos especiales, merecemos ser tratadas con respeto y amor, no con malas palabras y golpes, nosotras valemos mucho!

Si sufres violencia en el noviazgo, o con u pareja o esposa, no te dejes! Denuncia! Dices que es porque le amas… pero chicas, si de verdad te amaran, NO se atreverían a golpear a una mujer.

Acá, Bella se do cuenta a tiempo… hay algunas chavas que n se quieren o no logran darse cuenta a tiempo… y terminan muertas…

Esta no es solo mi historia, es de toda y cada una de las mujeres que vivismo en este mundo y que sufrimos de maltrato, no nos quedemos calladas, levantemos al voz! Detengamos a esto!

Espero que este shot te haya dado alguna moraleja… y que te haya gustado… merezco un RR tuyo?

Este OS está participando el Fanfic Contest de Evanescence.

Me votarían? Cuídense mucho y besos!

**-****Ѽ****..MaaRiie CulleN WaaYlaanD..****Ѽ****-**


End file.
